


I Love it When You Play Doctor

by Kaslyna



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Glasses, Labcoats, Sex, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for someone's birthday. Happy birthday to her, who is as big a perv as me, and who also has the same love of Root and Shaw in labcoats.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Love it When You Play Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karastantons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karastantons/gifts).



> This was written for someone's birthday. Happy birthday to her, who is as big a perv as me, and who also has the same love of Root and Shaw in labcoats.

“Dr. Wilson can continue showing you around for the next few days so you don’t feel lost,” Dr. Morrison said in a somewhat condescending tone that made Shaw grit her teeth, “She’s new, too, but she’s been here long enough to help you figure it out. Ah, there she is.”

 

They had turned the corner, and when the supposed Dr. Wilson turned around, Shaw saw it was Root. It took every ounce of willpower Shaw had to force the scowl that wanted to appear at Root’s overly bright grin into a semblance of smile; she wasn’t supposed to know this woman, after all. However, the hospital’s chief was oblivious, and didn’t even notice when Shaw gripped Root’s hand too tightly to be considered polite. The sparkle in Root’s eyes let Shaw know that Root was enjoying this way too much. Thankfully, Root had enough sense of self-preservation to let go after a few seconds, choosing instead to stare at Shaw, still grinning stupidly at her.

 

“Dr. Sophie Wilson,” Root said, the grin only widening further, to the point Shaw wondered if her face might get stuck like that (she hoped so-it’d serve Root right), “Pleasure to meet you…”

 

“Dr. Cassandra Cowell,” Shaw stated through gritted teeth; she could feel the disapproving eyes of Dr. Morrison on her, the man having finally caught onto the admittedly tense atmosphere. Shaw forced herself to smile again, staring into Root’s eyes in a way she hoped the other woman could see as dangerous. Root just looked more amused, and Shaw could feel her own annoyance growing.

 

“Well then,” the chief coughed awkwardly, nodding slightly as if convincing himself that this was a good idea, “I have to go, got a surgery in twenty minutes.”

 

“Bye, Dr. Morrison,” Root’s voice was dripping with cheerfulness in a way that Shaw knew meant she harbored some disdain for the man; she didn’t blame Root, as the man seemed to be dimmer than the flickering light bulbs in this hallway.

 

“Follow me,” Root said, nodding vaguely in one direction. Shaw let out an irritated growl but did so; she wanted Root’s explanation, fast. It didn’t help that the labcoat and glasses Root was currently wearing made Root look hotter than usual… and Shaw didn’t even want to go there. She felt her annoyance spike yet again at her thoughts as they turned the corner, Root grabbing her wrist and quickly yanking her into what must’ve been a storage closet.

 

Shaw heard the door close, the room being enveloped in darkness for a moment before Root could lean up to pull the cord of the single light bulb. Root, of course, took that as an opportunity to brush into Shaw; Shaw rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth, hoping Root’s explanation was good enough to not warrant beating her with one of the mops in here. The light turned on and Root grinned wildly at Shaw again; the closet was tiny, filled with clutter, and Root was way too close for comfort.

 

“What’re you doing here, Shaw?” Root asked, still grinning at her. The only difference was now that they were alone, Root’s grin had become less manic and more lustful, and Shaw wanted nothing more than to trip her over one of the many piles of cleaning supplies.

 

“You first,” Shaw growled, staring at her in a way that was meant to be threatening but Shaw was sure Root took as invitation, if the way Root’s body swayed impossibly closer to Shaw in response was any indication to where the other woman’s thoughts were.

 

Root shrugged, “New identity. Been here four days now, She hasn’t told me why yet. But I’m assuming it has something to do with why you’re here.”

 

“New number,” Shaw’s voice was still tinged with annoyance she was reluctant to let go of, even with Root’s admittedly satisfactory explanation, “Dr. Jenny Samuels. It was my day off, so I drew the short straw.”

 

Root bit her lip as she mulled something over before she finally said, “I haven’t really been paying too much attention, but she seems like she sticks to herself. Doesn’t talk much to the other doctors, or the nurses even. Only person I’ve seen her with regularly is the chief-she eats lunch with him.”

 

Shaw nodded, “Do you know where she’d be around this time?”

 

“I think she’s in the ER now,” Root answered, the grin returning, “I can show you, newbie.”

 

Shaw glared, “It’d be a shame if you accidentally tripped over something in here and hit your head.”

 

Root’s smirk stayed in place, but she acquiesced, turning to open the door. Except it wouldn’t open. Root’s smirk dropped into a frown as she continued to attempt to force the door open. With horrifying clarity, Shaw realized that Root had locked them in here.

 

“Move,” Shaw shoved at her none too gently (but then, it _was_ a small space), and attempted to open the door herself, even going so far as to slam her body into it. Still, it wouldn’t budge, and Shaw let out a frustrated noise at the fact that she was stuck locked in a storage closet with Root.

 

“Sameen,” Root said, her voice sounding slightly panicked as Shaw took out her gun, “Stop. I’m sure someone’s gonna come around needing cleaning supplies eventually. Don’t waste your bullets.”

 

Shaw whipped around, gun still in hand, eyes flashing, “I am _not_ going to be stuck in this closet with you for however long that takes. Especially not when I have to watch a number, Root.”

 

The wicked grin was back, “You’re right, Sameen, it could be awhile… I’m sure we can figure out a way to pass that time if you really get bored.”

 

“Did you not notice the gun in my hand, Root?” Shaw stalked closer, waving it menacingly to draw Root’s attention to it instead of wherever the hell she’d been looking before (somewhere around Shaw’s torso, Shaw thinks), “We need to find a way out. Either you help me bodyslam it open, or I shoot the lock.”

 

Root rolled her eyes, grabbing the gun from Shaw like it wasn’t loaded and the safety off, “And what if that bullet ricochets off the door? I don’t wanna be stuck in here bleeding to death.”

 

“Would serve you right,” Shaw grumbled, but (much to her own annoyance) she could feel her irritation dissipating, replaced with resignation to the fact that they were actually stuck in here until further notice.

 

Root handed the gun back, and Shaw turned the safety on again, putting it back in the ankle holster she’d taken it from. She could feel Root’s eyes drilling holes into her the entire time, deciding to ignore it this time rather than possibly incite Root further. Then Shaw sank to the ground with her back against one of the rows of shelves attached to the wall near the door; there was no point standing for an indefinite amount of time. Root followed Shaw down, settling against the wall opposite. Shaw took some small amount of satisfaction in the way Root had to fold her lanky limbs into herself; it didn’t exactly look comfortable.

 

Apparently, it wasn’t comfortable, because next thing Shaw knew, Root’s freakishly long limbs were spread out, Root’s foot resting near Shaw’s knee. Shaw looked at it with disgust, but said nothing; a reaction would only make Root even more annoying. Shaw sighed, leaning back into the shelves and refusing to meet Root’s eyes; the ceiling was more interesting anyways. This worked for a little while-maybe ten minutes, tops-before Root began tapping her foot. The noise was annoying, but the way she kept bumping into Shaw’s own leg moreso. Shaw grit her teeth and attempted to calm herself down.

 

Shaw lasted maybe five minutes before she couldn’t take it. She reached out and grabbed Root’s ankle, harder than what could be considered nice, and ground out through clenched teeth, “ _Stop_.”

 

Shaw felt the shift in atmosphere even before she felt Root shifting to get closer, shaking Shaw’s hand off to kneel next to her, face way too close to Shaw’s for comfort, and then Root said in a voice dripping with glee, “You touched me.”

 

Shaw met her eyes, flinching at the fact that Root was now mere inches from her, “You wouldn’t stop bouncing.”

 

“Yeah,” Root grinned, enjoying this way too much, “But you still _touched_ me.”

 

“I’d like to punch your face right now,” Shaw was horrified to hear her own voice, lacking the bite she was feeling currently; instead, it just sounded like she was affected by Root’s nearness. She wasn’t; of course not, not when Root was being _so_ goddamn annoying.

 

Root’s eyes flitted to Shaw’s lips for a long moment before they snapped up to meet her eyes again, and Root’s voice was too husky for Shaw’s comfort when she replied, “You haven’t though.”

 

Shaw rolled her eyes but said nothing, irritated now more with herself than with Root. Root was so close-too close-that there was nowhere else to look but at her face unless Shaw moved away, and that felt too much like admitting she _was_ affected for her to do that. Except that meant having Root inches from her face, where not only could Shaw feel her inhales and exhales but also see in too much detail when Root bit her lip. It happened almost in slow motion, and before Shaw had fully processed what was happening she’d fisted her hands in Root’s hair to pull her mouth to her own, a growl escaping at the shocked squeak Root made. It was almost comical, then, how Root didn’t respond right away; apparently the other woman could dish it out, but if Shaw did anything about it, she couldn’t take it. Still, it was better to have Root floundering and not speaking than speaking, Shaw decided.

 

The kiss was awkward, Root half-falling on top of Shaw when she finally processed enough to respond, her hands gripping at the lapels of Shaw’s own labcoat. It was rough and sloppy; Shaw refused to allow Root to take control of the kiss, nipping in warning at Root’s bottom lip when she tried to deepen it. Root made what sounded halfway between a whine of annoyance and a moan of approval at the move, so Shaw bit harder, drawing blood before she finally gave in, tracing the seam of Root’s lips with her tongue. Root opened her mouth eagerly, too willing to give Shaw whatever Shaw wanted. Even this wasn’t gentle, but Root seemed to have no complaints to the rough manner in which Shaw explored her mouth with her tongue.

 

Shaw pulled away from Root, keeping a hand anchored in her hair to make sure Root stayed. They were both breathing heavily and Root’s lower lip was a mess, split and bleeding. Shaw took a moment to allow herself to process, to decide what to do next.

 

“Stand up,” Root said, but it was less an order and more a question, like she, too, was unsure of where to go next. It was enough, though, and Shaw gave a small nod in response. Root stood first, not bothering to offer a hand to Shaw, who could stand just fine on her own.

 

There was a fraction of a second after they’d both stood in which they remained still; Root waiting for Shaw to take action, and Shaw trying to think past the fog of arousal to decide what to do. Then she had decided, gripping Root’s ass in one hand and tangling the other in Root’s hair again, shoving her against the shelves opposite and covering Root’s mouth with her own once more. This kiss was just as bruising as the last, but with the somewhat better angle, it was easier for Shaw to deepen without worrying about getting crushed by Root falling onto her-a very real possibility, considering how Shaw could feel Root’s legs begin to give out. Shaw shoved one of her own thighs hard between Root’s legs, and Root’s mouth broke from Shaw’s at the contact, gasping.

 

“Sameen,” Root groaned as Shaw began kissing her way down Root’s neck. She bit Root in response before continuing down. These kisses were rougher still; more biting and sucking than brushing her lips across the skin of Root’s neck. Shaw paid attention to Root’s collarbones especially, and she moved one of her hands up from Root’s waist to palm at Root’s breast.

 

Root moaned again at that contact, bucking against Shaw in attempt to spur Shaw into further action. Shaw ignored that in favor of pushing Root’s shirt up, and then her bra. Then Shaw was pulling back to shove Root’s labcoat off; she pulled the shirt off completely after, Root’s glasses almost coming off in the process. Shaw took them off herself and placed them on one of the shelves, having enough sense to realize that they would eventually get out of here, and it wouldn’t be good to have to explain where Root’s glasses had gone. Root was panting loudly when Shaw took off her bra, and Shaw gave half a second’s thought to the idea before she’d decided to hell with it, bunching up the garment and grabbing the back of Root’s neck. Root’s eyes widened as she realized what Shaw was going to do, mouth opening somehow further to allow the intrusion of her own bra.

 

Shaw took one of Root’s nipples into her mouth, biting down teasingly as she began to palm the other breast. The gag had apparently been a good idea, because even with it in place Shaw could still hear the keening noises Root was making. Shaw bit down again and sucked before she pulled back. Her hands went to the button of Root’s pants, looking at Root’s face briefly to gauge what Root’s reaction would be. Root’s eyes were almost completely black, and Shaw took that as a good sign, popping the button and tugging at the zipper in a way she would refuse to call impatiently. Shaw hooked her thumbs in Root’s pants, pulling them down. She allowed time for Root to kick them off before she ran her finger down Root’s damp panties. Root made another noise at the contact, hips bucking towards hand as she attempted to gain more friction. Shaw thought, somewhat smugly, that if not for the gag Root would probably be begging.

 

Shaw looked at Root’s face as she shoved Root’s underwear aside. Root’s eyes slid closed as Shaw slipped two fingers into her without preamble. There was no need to be gentle with Root, and they were still technically in public. Shaw began to thrust her fingers in and out of Root, twisting her hand so she could press her thumb against Root’s clit. Shaw shifted her own body so she could use her own leg as leverage. Root’s hips matched Shaw’s rhythm with an ease Shaw didn’t want to examine. Instead she focused on the noises that weren’t fully muffled by Root’s bra, the way Root’s body trembled, and how soaked Root was. Shaw was sure it wouldn’t be long for Root.

 

Shaw began biting at Root’s neck again as she continued thrusting into her, flicking at Root’s clit. Shaw could feel Root’s nails digging into her shoulders, even through the fabric of Shaw’s labcoat and shirt. It was only minutes before she felt Root clenching around her fingers, Root’s legs finally giving out as she came. Shaw dug her free hand into Root’s ass to keep her somewhat upright as she helped Root ride out her orgasm.

 

When Shaw could hear Root’s breathing beginning to regulate again, she pulled out of her, wiping her hand against Root’s skin. She glanced up at Root and rolled her eyes a little; Root looked like a complete mess. Shaw removed Root’s bra from Root’s mouth, dangling it from her hand until Root regained enough brain power to take it from her and put it back on. Root maintained eye contact for a moment before she pulled her pants back on, and then her shirt and labcoat. She ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to make it look less like she’d just had sex, and then put her glasses on when she’d given up.

 

Before Shaw could fully process, she was being pushed backwards by Root, Root’s lips meeting hers. It was slower, more tired, but still rough. Root bit at Shaw’s lips like Shaw had to her, and her tongue in Shaw’s mouth was almost possessive. Root ran her hands along Shaw’s body like she couldn’t quite decide where to settle them first.

 

It was as Root’s hand began palming Shaw’s breast that they both became aware of a noise on the other side of the door. Root pulled away from Shaw like she’d been burned, and watched the door instead of how Shaw scrambled to readjust her own clothes. Out of the corner of Root’s eye she could see Shaw had her gun in hand again, just in case. Root gently but firmly pushed that hand aside; it wouldn’t do to have to explain why a doctor had a gun.

 

The door opened, and there was a moment in which everyone took in the situation. Reese looked thoroughly bewildered, but it quickly morphed into thinly veiled disgust when he took in their mussed appearances, and the dried blood on both their lips. Shaw glowered at him, daring him to comment, and Root smiled broadly in an attempt to unnerve him further.

 

“What brings you here, big lug?” Root asked cheerfully; Shaw turned her glare on Root.

 

“We lost communications with Shaw,” he explained, looking like he wanted to maybe pass out or vomit or both, “Now I can see why.”

 

Shaw rolled her eyes, “Root didn’t realize the door would lock automatically.”

 

“Sure,” Reese nodded like he wanted that to be all that had happened, despite it clearly not being the case, “I’ll be going, then. Detective Riley’s got some paperwork to do.”

 

“Don’t say a word,” Shaw huffed after Reese had left, not even needing to meet Root’s gaze to see the way she wanted to make what she would, no doubt, think was a witty comment.

 

“Aw,” Root cooed instead, and Shaw grit her teeth, “I’ll make it up to you later, Sameen. Promise.”

 

“Mission now,” Shaw growled, but then she relented somewhat, “We can talk later.”

 

Root snorted, “You want to talk?”

 

“Not talk, then,” Shaw corrected, and then left because she didn’t want to have this conversation anymore.

  
Still, she could feel Root’s manic, insufferable grin glued to her ass the entire way out.


End file.
